Keep it in the family
by XxSparklesxXDiamondsxXRainbows
Summary: The Wicks family are dysfunctional with a capital D and Walford is creating chaos with them about but what's expected with a mother like Pat? Set over a over twenty year period it's a story about true love, marriage, births death and family
1. Chapter 1 The Wicks brothers

The rain was pouring on a cold January night in 1994 and pat and Frank were watching Tele in their living room. Frank had been married to Pat for five years and though they were very happy as they had been childhood sweethearts they had also undergone alot of problems such as his nervous breakdown and his mother dying. Pat had also done a six month prison sentence for driving under the influence and killing a teenage girl. They hoped that this year would be the year that they would regain their luck but somehow Pat was already having doubts. Only a month ago she had been present at the funeral of her ex husband Pete Beale who had been killed in a car crash and who was the father of one of her son's. She had no feelings for him but couldn't help but feel sad when she thought about him. As she put the kettle on she could hear the rain hitting the Windows and sighed heavily while Frank was watching the telly. She smiled to herself and was about to serve the tea When there was a knock at the door.

Pat was surprised. It was quite late at night.

"Whose that?" Frank called out from the kitchen. Pat shrugged and went to the door.

"Probably someone selling something or maybe they have got delivery address wrong." Pat suggested as she opened the door. Her eyes widened when she saw who it was.

"Hello Mum"

It was Pats son David standing there, dripping wet and sporting a friendly smile on his handsome face.

Pat stared at him for a few moments not be living that the son whom she had not seen since he was sixteen was standing in front of him.

"Are you not gonna let me in?" David asked as the rain got heavier and Pat nodded parting away from the door to let him. David sat in the living room,

"So what's been happening?" He said casually and Pat suddenly lost it,

"Now just hang on a minute!"

Frank came into the living room and was shocked to see David sitting on the sofa not knowing who he was.

"I'm sorry David but when I last saw you you were shouting abuse at me before you left. You never wrote phoned or kept in contact. I didn't know you was alive till now!" She shrieked and Frank put his arm around her,

"I was only sixteen mum. Why didn't you come looking for me?" David asked as Frank gently led Pat to the sofa.

"Calm down darling. He's here now. How about a cup of tea?"

Pat nodded and this gave her and David a chance to talk.

"How long you been with him for?" David asked rubbing his hands together.

"Five years." Pat responded and then she asked, "you seen...?"

"No." David responded quickly, cutting the conversation. Frank arrived with three cups of tea on a tray and as he passed David his cup, Pat asked,

"Where are you staying?"

David shrugged,

"Well I'm not staying anywhere mum. I'll find a hotel don't worry about it." David said in a low voice. Pat and Frank looked at each other and then Frank suggested,

"Well you could always stay here till you find somewhere."

David nodded,

"Yeah I think I'll take u up on that offer. Only as a last resort eh."

The next morning Pat was at work while David decided to make himself some breakfast. The rain had cleared up and David smiled. He wanted to repay both Pat and Frank for taking him in tonight even though the past had been so rocky. He went into the living room and sat on the sofa watching a random cartoon that came on the telly. Later when it was finished he went back into the kitchen.

David sat at the table while pat was at the Vic cleaning. He hated the fact that he couldn't do anything due to lack of money. He hated being skint and not having a leg to stand on. It made him feel useless. He looked at the small mirror on the fireplace and gave a small smile before he frowned again.

Then there was a knock.

Three long taps then three quick ones.

David was surprised. Surely Ricky hadn't forgotten his key and Frank always came round the back so who was at the door? David didn't know but he was going to find out. He opened the door and his mouth fell open.

There was a man standing there. He was the same height as David but looked more menacing, he wore a long black coat that went above his knees and underneath he was smartly dressed in contrast to David's jumper and jeans. His hair which was dark like David's was gelled back and made him look like a gangster. David didn't know how to react.

"Hello Charlie" he said in a small voice and Charlie scowled and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck.

"I'll give you hello Charlie!" He shouted just as Pat was coming home.

She dropped the shopping bag in shock as the man turned around to face her. He looked equally as shocked as she did.

"Charlie?" She asked bewildered.

"Mum?" He asked in the same tone. Charlie was the eldest of Pats children. Unlike David Charlie always had contact with his mother when he left home but that ended four years earlier and since then Charlie and David had worked together until only a few weeks ago when David had fled with two grand of his money something of which angered Charlie as he felt the money was his. David and Charlie walked into the house, barely speaking to each other as they sat at the table. Pat sat in the middle of them sensing the animosity between them. Finally she broke the ice,

"Listen I know something as gone on between you two and I don't care what it is. After all its your lives but I think you need to clear the air. Now that I have you both back I'm not prepared to see this family fall apart again like it did all those years ago."

Charlie and David looked at their mother and then at each other. Deep down they still resented her for the life she had given them. She was barely around when they were growing up and wasn't aware of certain things but when something major happened, only then did she become a mother. But they had to admit she was right. Their feud was meaningless after all they had been so close growing up and shared things together. Smiling at each other David reached over and shook Charlie's hand and Pat was relieved to have brought her two elder children together.

Towards the end of the week Pat arranged a family night for all them where they could be a proper family for once. David was setting up the living room, Ricky had turned on the telly and was browsing for films and Charlie was pouring alcohol into glasses and pop for Janine as he took it into the living room. As Pat was taking the pizza out of the oven she looked at a picture of Simon. She smiled sadly. He lived in New Zealand now and she hoped he was very happy as she hadn't given him a good time while he was in Walford. Just as the night was beginning, there was a knock at the door and Pat went to answer. She nearly had a coronary.

Two police officers were standing on the doorstep but it wasn't them she was looking at. Behind them was an adolescent boy of about seventeen with dark hair standing sheepishly behind them. He was wearing a leather jacket over his blue hoody and jeans. He looked very handsome just like all of her son's.

"Mrs Wicks?" One of the police officers asked,

"Mrs Butcher actually and what are you doing with my son?" She asked firmly, removing the boy from their grasp.

"He was caught shop lifting in a shop centre near here this afternoon. I've tried contacting the people who have looked after him but they have instead given me your address."

After a while, the officers left and Pat dragged the boy into the living room where everyone's eyes focused on him.

"Now then Terry I think you've got some explaining to do!" Pat said sternly and Terry kept his head down. He was the youngest and had lived with his father's relatives for the past ten years. Unlike his brothers he didn't resent Pat as he was too young to understand her instabilities as a mother.

David in particular was shocked to see him as Terry had only been three when he had left home and he felt proud at how attractive and growed up Terry was. Terry smiled at everybody before protesting to Pat,

"It weren't my fault mom. Johnny made me. He's been hanging around some older gang recently. I didn't wanna do it."

Pat sighed heavily and then addressed everyone else.

"Family night is cancelled. I've had a an eventful week and I'm worn out. I'll arrange another soon." She then turned to Terry, "You can sleep in Rickys Room for the time being but I'm gonna call your uncle first thing in the morning. Now go to bed now!"

Terry went upstairs and Charlie and David soon followed, both shocked by the appearance of their youngest brother.

But Terry's reappearance was going to open a can of worms for the family. Though they didn't realise it yet, their lives were gonna soon change forever.


	2. Chapter 2 Skeletons in the closet

Over the next few weeks the Wicks Brothers had finally started adjusted to life in Walford, Charlie had opened a nightclub called the Prince, David had taken over from Frank, after he left Walford following his breakdown and renamed the carrot Deals on Wheels, Terry had enrolled in the local collage and Pat was delighted to have all her boys back minus Simon who visited occasionally.

However there was also some down sides for instance their return awakened skeletons long forgotten, David had met the child he had fathered with his childhood sweetheart Carol Branning, she was called Bianca. Charlie had yet to meet his secret face to face and Terry was the biggest secret of them all.

One morning after Pat came home from work She called of them into the living room. It was clear to them that Frank's absence was affecting her badly and they felt sorry for her but she was trying to remain positive for their sake,

"I was thinking boys. As Charlie's birthday is coming up, I was thinking that I could hire the Vic for the night. Sharon won't mind. What do you think?" She said and the boys looked at each other and nodded,

"Yeah sounds good enough to me." Said Charlie who was a party animal at heart, which he opened a nightclub in the first place. David smiled as did Terry who secretly knew that he wouldn't be allowed to stay all night because of his age. Charlie saw him frown and said brightly,

"It's your eighteenth in September Terry. Another big birthday. You looking forward to it?"

Terry grinned and nodded while David's face clouded over.

Eighteen. Eighteen. Time went quick. Too quick in his eyes. Bianca was seventeen and looked like Carol, whom deep down David still had a soft spot for. Charlie was aware of this but knew that the chances of them getting back together were slim as Carol had a new partner by the name of Alan Jackson not to mention she had gone on to have three more kids, Robbie, Sonya and Billie, who was Alan's child. Charlie changed the subject,

"Mum, you heard from Frank?"

Pats face fell,

"No I haven't." She said quietly and she got up and walked out the kitchen, tears running down her face. Terry scowled at Charlie,

"Nice one Charlie, you've done it now ain't you?" He mumbled and Charlie kicked him under the table.

June arrived and it started off bad as Pat went missing all of a sudden. Charlie called all the places she could be, Terrys attendance was affected and David started asking people where she could be. Finally, Pauline, David's aunt, said she may possibly be in clacton as it was where she met Frank in nineteen fifty nine. After David and Terry slept in the car Ricky decided to check out the hotels but they found nothing. Finally after flagging Pat off over breakfast, David realised that there was one place they hadn't looked: The holiday camp. Gathering Terry and Charlie, they headed to the holiday camp where Pat was standing secretly crying after realising that Frank wasn't there.

"Alright Mum!" David called out and Terry ran to her giving her a hug. Pat was surprised.

"What are you all doing here? Terry, your supposed to be at collage!" She snapped choking back tears.

"Auntie Pauline said you'd be here." David said feeling a little sorry for her but it was at that moment old animosity had come back. Charlie sensed the awkwardness and called to Terry,

"Lets go to the beach Terry. Leave David and Mum to have a chat." Terry nodded and followed while David and Pat stayed together.

"Lets find Ricky and well go home. All of us." David said patiently, getting irritated by his mother's crying,

"I've come to find Frank." She cried and David rolled his eyes,

"He's not here mum." He said with a sigh

"You don't know that David!" She cried looking away.

After a while a full blown argument had started between them as the past was dug up, the fact that Pat seemed to care more about her husband than her kids, the fact that she wasn't a good mother when they was growing up, the fact that Charlie didn't know who his father was and the fact that certain things happened and either Pat was aware of it and didn't do anything about it or she was such a bad mother that she didn't know. David knew that Pat knew who Charlie's father was and he knew the reason why she sent Terry away to live with Brian's brother for so many years. By the end of the day, he had decided to remain in Clacton and Charlie and Ricky went with Pat. Just as David was sitting on his own on the beach, a hand rested on his shoulder causing him to look up.

"You alright David?" It was Terry, he had seen that Pat had left David behind and he wanted to remain with him. David was surprised to see him,

"You alright mate? What you doing here? You should have gone home." David remarked and Terry shook his head.

"I didn't want you being on your own. What did you argue with mum about?" He asked. David shrugged,

"It was only petty Terry. Don't worry about it. Terry, do you know why mum sent you to live with your uncle?" David asked, curious to know. Terry shook his head,

"Well no not really. Well I think I may do. As you know I was sent away when I was eleven. One night I'd got up to get a drink of water and I heard mum and dad arguing. They had both had a drink as I could smell whiskey on them, I hid behind a door and watched them for a while. I couldn't believe what was happening. Then Mum shoved Dad over and his cut his head on the fireplace and then he took back his fist and he punched her in the face. She bled like mad and I ran upstairs. I didn't sleep properly for weeks and I think they must have known that I had watched because not long after I was sent to live with my uncle."

David stared at him shocked by all this. His heart went out to him as they walked up the pier.

"You know mum is right. Your attendance is low Terry. You should start catching up. You've got a lot of potential to do well. Don't mess up." David said softly and Terry looked at him,

"Very paternal I'm sure. Your quite protective of me David. More than Simon and Charlie." Terry remarked and David smiled.

"Were family. That's what we do." He said and he put his arm round Terry as they got a taxi home.

After reconciling with Pat, David started organising Charlie's thirty fourth birthday party at the Queen Vic and it wasn't long before the big day arrived. Charlie was delighted with the outcome and he invited half of the Walford residents including Nigel Bates, a new friend of theirs who was shy and lacked confidence with the opposite sex. Charlie had also secretly invited Carol to the party as he knew that she was available because Alan had gone to look after his grandmother Blossom who had suffered a fall while looking after a friend's house. As Carol went to the bar, David bumped into her,

"Oh hello David." Carol said and David smiled at her secretly admiring how good she looked.

"You look great Carol. More than great in fact. Why don't you join our table?" He asked pointing to where Pat, Terry and Charlie were sitting. Carol hesitated for a moment before nodding and joining them.

Pat looked up ans smiled, deep down feeling guilty over the fact that Carol had been left to deal with her teenage pregnancy alone.

"Hello Carol love. Come and join us!" Pat called out, already slightly drunk. Carol smiled politely and sat down.

"I'm sorry I didn't bring Bianca Pat, she's gone to the cinemas with Tiffany, Robbie and Sonya. Billie is with Alan." Carol said and Pat nodded. As they all chatted among themselves Charlie went to the stereo and changed it to "Zoom by fat Larry's band" and he felt the song was appropriate as he saw David constantly look at Carol from the bar. As Terry went to the bathroom Pat spoke,

"Listen Carol I'm really sorry that I didn't allow David to know about Bianca. I should have given you both a chance. I'm really glad we have a chance to know her now and I think it's a good idea to put the past behind us." Carol nodded in agreement,

"I couldn't agree more. I want to move on and I want Bianca to do so too." She said with a smile and they raised their glasses and sipped their drinks as Carol called over her friend Debbie, whom Nigel was attracted too. Nigel soon joined them and before long the party was in full swing.

In fact Charlie was so busy having a good time he didn't notice someone come in. A face from his past.

Tommy Atkins was looking at Charlie with so much longing that it hurt his heart. He wanted to talk to him and rekindle what they once had but he knew Charlie would want to keep the last where it belonged. He flattened himself down and made sure his blonde hair was tidy before he walked over to him and tapped him in the shoulder.

"Hello Charlie." He said softly and Charlie turned around and his face fell.

"Tommy? What the hell you doing here?!" He snapped and Tommy was hurt at how dismissive Charlie was.

"Come on Charlie. I want us to be civil if nothing else. I know your thinking I'm mad for coming this way but I miss you Charlie." Charlie cut him off with a bellow,

"Go away Tommy! I've moved on with my life and so should you!" He shouted and Tommy watched as Charlie joined Pat and Terry at the table.

An hour later David was now drunk and kept singing Lady in red and he knew that Carol was drunk too as she was clutching her head.

"You ok?" He asked, genuinely concerned about her and she nodded,

"I better go home now." She slurred and David hung onto her and steered her out of the Queen Vic. Suddenly she lost her balance and fell over cutting her knee in the process.

"Oh Carol sit down." David said and Sat her on a nearby bench, Carol smiled and sat down, feeling embarrassed as David cleaned up her knee then he took her home.

The house was unlit and he took her upstairs and sat her on the bed as Carol felt drowsy. He then sat next to her as she started talking about how she and Alan argued a lot because he didn't like working in the laundrette and the cafe. David nodded and listened to her then they looked at each other and slowly he leaned in and so did she before they collapsed onto the bed kissing passionately and removing each other's clothes before going all the way on the bed.

Afterwards, Carol, who had become more alert, got up and David started getting dressed. While he was glad what happened between them did happen, he felt slightly guilty at the same time.

"I better go Carol. Forget this ever happened, yeah?" He said and Carol nodded covering herself up with the duvet and lying back. She hoped Alan would never find out.

When David returned to the Vic, Charlie, who was doing his best to ignore Tommy, got on stage and grabbed the microphone singing "Life on Mars" before addressing the small crowd,

" Thank you all for coming! It's been a cracking night and I'm so happy to spend my birthday with all of you. But most importantly I'm glad that all my family are here tonight." He signalled for Pat to come on stage and David could see that she was dragging Terry with her. Charlie passed the Mike to her,

"I'm so glad that all my son's and I have managed to put the past behind us and move forward with our lives. We're gonna grab us some good times and look forward to a bright future."

Everyone clapped except for David who couldn't believe that his mother seemed to think that the past could be buried so easily.

"I've in particular," pat added, "Got high hopes for Terry, my youngest child. He's got some much potential in life and he's recently applied for a sports scholarship which I certainly hope he gets because he deserves it and soon we will be celebrating eighteen years of him being my cherished baby!"

Everyone smiled and clapped and David rolled his eyes.

"Oh please! Your cherished baby?! You've barely a mother to any of us and then you say that Terry is your baby?! Don't make me bloody laugh!" David yelled and everyone turned to look at him. Pat felt embarrassed as did Terry and Charlie who stood there looking annoyed. David stormed off out of the Vic feeling tears of humiliation.

Much later when both Terry and Charlie had gone to bed Pat went to see David who was feeling miserable, she sat on his bed and looked at David,

"Listen I know I've not been a good mother to any of you. But I'm trying so hard to make up for lost time." She said softly and David looked at her,

"I never meant for anything like that to happen back then." David said suddenly and Pat nodded,

"I know you didn't David. You weren't to know."

"Then why did you and Brian treat me like an outsider? I felt as though I wasn't a part of the family anymore. Charlie was the only one who understood me and he made me feel better. Not like you treating me like a dirty little secret!" David snapped resting his head against the pillow.

Pat felt awful and couldn't look at David,

"I'm so sorry David. I'm really sorry. Just so you know I love all of you the same. Your all my boys." She said sadly and David sighed.

"But Terry is your favourite. You made that obvious tonight. Going on about how you got high hopes for him, he's your special baby as you put it. But the only trouble is he isn't, is he?" David said quietly and Pat looked down,

"David please leave it please!" She said desperately but David shouted,

"He is mine! Terry is my boy! My Special baby! As is Bianca, Joe and Karen! Terry is my eldest baby and you took him away from me!"

He buried his face in the pillows and cried and Pat, feeling defeated left him alone. She knew one day that Terry would know the truth and she knew she would have to reveal the identity of Charlie's father.

But in the meantime she hoped that those secrets would stay buried.


	3. Chapter 3 Auntie Margaret

Pat was sitting on her own in the kitchen. She couldn't sleep. Everyone was in bed except her. It was now the end of August and Terrys eighteenth was in two weeks. David had discussed to her about telling Terry the truth about his parentage but Pat had been adamant that Terry would never know the truth. But she knew the secret couldn't stay a secret forever. Her thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of the post and gathering herself up, she picked it all up. One was a bank statement for David, one was a letter from the brewery for Charlie and Pat heard him swearing and protesting in the kitchen and the last letter was addressed to Terry which surprised her as she handed it him then there was a letter addressed to her.

Her heart started racing as she opened it, expecting it to be off Frank telling her where he was.

But then she saw it was from a different address and her heart sank.

But the letter made her smile just the same and as she sat at the table, she shouted over Terry and Ricky who was arguing over the telly,

"You lot get over here! I've got an announcement to make!" She called out and they all sat at the table,

"What is it? You and Frank are getting divorced?! About bloody time", Charlie remarked as he spread more chocolate spread on his toast. Pat shook her head,

"No your aunt Margaret is coming from Lanzarote to stay." She announced with a smile. David nearly choked on his tea while Charlie and Terry smiled.

"Aunt Margaret? She's not coming here is she?" David spluttered as tears streamed down his face and he took another sip of tea, Pat scowled at him,

"Yeah she is and you best be good to her. You were very rude to her the last time you saw her." Pat said sternly and David looked away,

"I don't like her mum." He mumbled as Charlie and Terry got excited over their aunt's visit.

Margaret Harris arrived in Walford a week after Pat got her letter. She was five years younger than Pat and had been living in Lanzarote since the nineteen seventies. Like Pat she had used to have been a beautiful woman but unlike Pat who still had traces of the beauty she once possessed, it was hard to believe that Margaret was ever beautiful. She looked older than Pat and still wore revealing clothes. As she got out the taxi, David could see that she was wearing a leopard print coat and the roots of her blood hair were black. Her face which was haggard and prematurely aged, was heavily made up with makeup. Terry was the most excited to see her. He had only met her once at his grandmother Lydia's funeral and thought she was a nice lady. Charlie always got on well with Margaret as did Simon but David loathed her though no one knew why.

"Margaret!" Pat called out as she embraced her little sister. Margaret smiled at her and held her close.

"Oh Pat it's so good to be back in Walford! Charlie! Oh is this little Terry? Come and give your auntie a kiss boys!" She said jovially as she held her arms out. David made vomit noises as he headed to the car lot, determined to get as far away from her as possible. He spotted Carol walking to work and wanted to go and talk to her but he was stopped by Ricky and Janine who were fighting and he ran over to break them apart, knowing that Frank's departure had effected Janine really badly.

Margaret soon settled into Walford and most of the time she never saw David. She had hoped to make peace with him but so far her attempts had backfired. It was almost as if he couldn't bare her near him. As she settled on the sofa, the front door slammed, it was Terry and David. David was furious because Terry had turned up at the car lot drunk and disorderly and caused chaos with his friends. Most of the time Terry spent his time with his friend Johnny Stokes who also lived in Walford. They attended the local college together where Terry studied sport, something that he had always been good at from when he was a child. They had got drunk at the park and started harnessing David's customers.

"Will you just bloody grow up Terry?! Your nearly eighteen!" David shouted. Margaret Sat up and when David saw her he scowled and went upstairs leaving Terry red faced and humiliated as he sat down at the table. Margaret Sat with him, feeling sorry for him.

"You ok Terry?" She asked as Terry looked at her. Terry sighed heavily,

"Can't do anything right around here", He mumbled as he put his head in his hands. "I feel like an utter failure."

Margaret rubbed his back as he composed himself.

"You know I feel unwanted. Dad couldn't wait to get rid of me, David can't stand me, Mum only has me here because uncle John and Aunt Betty dont want me around. As far Charlie and Simon I barely see them, I don't see Simon at all. It seems life's a bitch for me. I'm nearly eighteen, I'm still a virgin and I ain't got a girlfriend."

Margaret held him close, admiring how handsome and vulnerable he was.

"Oh Terry. That isn't true. Your family loves you very much, it's just your mum has had a lot of things on her mind since Frank left. She's not had an easy life and neither have your brothers. In fact you've had it better than them. Just remember that you have me darling. Auntie Margaret will make it better." She cooed holding him while he weeped, David walked downstairs and seeing them together, he stormed out and Margaret followed.

"David! David! I'm talking to you! You can't ignore me forever!" She shouted catching up with him and grabbing him by the arm,

"Get off me, you nasty old cow!", David spat, pushing her away from him. Margaret rolled her eyes,

"Oh for God's sake David when will you grow up?! What happened was a long time ago, I came here to build bridges with you and I'm beginning to regret it! Your a stubborn little thing and its about time someone told you. I've moved on and its time you did the same!" Margaret shouted and she walked away slamming the door.

Later that night, the whole family decided to go to the Vic and Charlie, who had the night off, paid for the drinks. While he was at the bar, He saw Tommy Atkins with a group of young men and he avoided his gaze. It was clear that the past was catching up with him and he couldn't look at Tommy 's smiling face. He went back to the table and the family engaged in chats about what the plans were while Margaret was in Walford. Margaret kept winking at Grant Mitchell who smiled at her, ignoring Sharon's jealous glances and David felt sick.

Carol was watching them closely at the bar, Alan had just come home and she should have been happy but she couldn't. Debbie, who had joined her with Nigel Bates, was concerned about her friend.

"What's the matter Carol? You've been off all day. You should be happy that Alan is back." She said softly, Carol nodded and Debbie realised what was wrong and took her to the ladies toilet.

"Look forget about David. What happened between you and David is the past. You should move on."

Carol sighed heavily,

"It's not as simple as that Debbie." She said sadly sitting on a toilet seat. Debbie stood in front of her then taking a deep breath Carol said,

"I'm pregnant."


	4. Chapter 4 Terrys birthday disaster

News of carols pregnancy sent shockwaves for the Wicks and they were all divided as to what should be done. Pat had been the first to find out and she immediately told David who was shocked and instantly knew the baby was his. He had mixed feelings about the idea of becoming a father again, on the one hand he was terrified at the idea of another child while on the other hand he believed this would be the chance he would get to be a father. Pat was surprised by his reaction as was Terry and Charlie.

One afternoon David was cleaning a car outside deals on wheels when Barry, a friend of David's,appeared,

"Hello David mate, you alright?" He asked with his polite, cheeky smile and David shrugged and continued washing the car, David leaned against the wall and looked at the troubled face of his friend.

"David, stop washing that and let's go to the cafe. You could with a pick me up." He remarked and David dropped the sponge on the floor and followed him, telling about the current predicament he was in. Barry shook his head,

"Oh David, what a mess your in. I'd keep me head down if I were you." He said and David sighed,

"I was drunk and so was she, she probably regretted it." He said and Barry noted that he sounded quite sad, Barry smiled a bit at him,

"Don't worry David. She'll probably get rid of it. You watch. It will be soon forgotten." He said jovially,

"Who knows Barry." David responded quickly then he suddenly found himself face to face with Alan, whose face was like thunder and within a few seconds, his fist connected with David's face sending him flying and onto the pavement, clutching his bleeding nose. Alan stormed off scowling at David in disgust while Barry helped David onto his feet, both in shock over what had just happened.

Charlie was sitting at the kitchen table, he had been furious when he had seen David's bloodied nose the other day and wanted to cave Alan's head in but he decided not too. Instead, he busied himself at the cooking while Pat and Margaret were at the Vic. Terry was round Johnnys house and the house was relatively quiet. Charlie liked having the house to himself as it gave him time to think about things. Most of the time, Tommy entered his thoughts. He had seen him today in the market and wanted to talk to him but was worried over what would be said by Pat and the rest of the family. He also thought about the identity of his father, Pat never talked about him and yet she spoke about Pete Beale and Brian Wicks, whom she had children with. Chair felt like an outsider in that aspect but deep down knew he had managed and was doing fine on his own back.

His thoughts were interrupted by the front door opening and Pat and David came in and sat at the table, Carols pregnancy the cause of their conversation. Charlie himself had questions about the issue himself.

"You alright, You two? I've got dinner on" he called out and they sat at the table smiling as he dished up. "Where's Margaret?" He added, realising that she wasn't with them.

"She's staying at the Vic, she keeps giving Grant the eye, shell never get it in her head he ain't interested", Pat replied with a laugh, Charlie poured them a cup of tea and turned to David.

"I still can't believe you've gotten Carol pregnant again. Didn't the first pregnancy cause an uproar?" Charlie remarked, referring to when Bianca had been conceived. That had been a major issue for them all but Charlie knew that Carol wouldn't get rid of the baby back then, he knew that Carol and David's feeling for each other were genuine, it wasn't the typical teenage crush saga, even at fourteen, it was the real deal.

"Well I didn't know that Carol was gonna get pregnant did I?" David snapped as he ate, Pat sighed heavily.

"Don't even think about giving me that we weren't planned malarkey Charlie. I've heard it all before." Said pat as she sipped her tea. Charlie ignored Pat and turned back to David,

"Another thing I want to know, why is Carol keeping the baby? Why hasn't she got rid? She's with another bloke and I'd have thought you'd have gone down and told her to get rid as soon as possible."

David looked at him and sighed, feeling himself deflate before saying,

"It's Carols body at the end of the day isn't it? Anyway, I spoke to Alan and Blossom today and Alan is going to raise the baby as his own."

Charlie nearly choked on his tea as he beard these words. That was typical of David in his opinion, he always let someone else do the work. This,however, took the biscuit.

"Mum, are you happy about this?" Charlie asked, Pat shook her head,

"NO in all honesty but it's David's child at the end of the day." She said in a low voice, Charlie rolled his eyes,

"This is your grandchild were talking about and my niece or nephew. There's no way someone else is raising that baby especially when it's gonna be obvious that the baby isn't his."

Days went by before Charlie could get hold of Alan and Blossom, Bianca and the rest of Carols kids now knew that Alan wasn't the babies father but they didn't care, they believed that he would be a better dad than David anyway. Finally, he caught hold of them as they were leaving the car lot one afternoon,

"I wanna word with you two." He said sharply as he ran over to them. Blossom looked horrified while Alan folded his arms,

"Look what David and Carol was wrong I'm not denying that but don't you think it's wrong to raise a child you know is not yours?!" He shouted, Blossom rolled her eyes,

"Alan would make a better father than your brother would! Asking David Wicks to be a proper father is like asking paint to dry faster!" She yelled, Charlie leaned against the laundrette door,

"Have you considered Carol in all this? Maybe she wants David to be apart of the babies life and I for one certainly do as does my mum. She missed out on a chance to be a grandma with Bianca, this could be her last chance!" Charlie protested but Blossom was adamant,

"Look I've said all I'm gonna say, Alan is bringing the child up whether you all like it or not." Blossom said and Charlie stormed off, furious beyond words.

Terry 's eighteenth birthday arrived quickly and the Wicks household was in high spirits.

"My little boy is all grown up now!" Pat exclaimed and everyone cheered, David scowled at her knowing that Terry wasn't her boy, he was his.

"Thanks for the presents everyone." Terry said happily as he opened his cards, Margaret was standing in the doorway, smiling at Terry and David felt sick.

"I'd keep your distance if I were you." He hissed at her and Margaret rolled her eyes.

"Stop this stupid act now. What happened was a long time ago, don't spoil things for your brother on his birthday. Pat will never forgive you if you do." Margaret sneered and David scowled.

The party was taking place at the Vic and Terry had invited friends from College including his best mate Johnny Taylor and Georgina Richards who secretly had a crush on him. Sam Mitchell also had her eyes on Terry for sometime and it seemed something would happen between didn't like Johnny and saw him as a bad influence but Terry never took any notice of him anyway. Then as Terry made his way to the bar, David saw that Carol had turned up with Alan and he wanted the ground to swallow him whole. Nigel came over then,

"I take it you know then?" He said in a low whisper and David nodded,

"What are you going to do?"

David shrugged,

"Nothing I can do." He muttered and he grabbed his beer and sat at the table with his family. He smiled at Terry who smiled back,

"You enjoying yourself mate?" He asked as Terry downed his beer. Terry nodded,

"Brilliant night. Thanks for organising this for me. I really appreciate it." Terry remarked and smiled and David could see how handsome he was.

"Listen, I'm proud of you you know that don't you?" He blurted out and Terry looked at him,

"When did you go all paternal on me?" He joked and laughed, David suddenly snapped,

"Get stuffed then!"

Terry scowled and went to sit with Johnny just as the family all gathered together. Utah Saints playing Something Good was playing on the jukebox and Terry and Johnny tapped their feet in time with the music.

Pat stood up,

"Right well we know why we're here tonight as it is Terry 's eighteenth birthday. Terry, were all proud of you, for what you have achieved and the man you have become. You have so much potential in life and I hope you take up every opportunity that life throws at you because you deserve to be happy." Pat said with a smile as she raised her glass to him. Terry smiled and then he spoke,

"Well actually I do have an announcement."

He stood up and everyone looked at him.

"What's all this? Your too young to have a secret." Charlie remarked laughing.

"Says you." Terry responded grinning then he announced.

"I'm leaving."

Everyone looked at each other and Charlie frowned at David who was stunned.

"You know that letter that came for me the other day? It was for a sports scholarship in California. And that's not all, Margaret said she's going to come with me, for company."

While some of the guests smiled and congratulated him, Charlie and David sat in silence, Pat smiled at Terry, beaming with pride. Suddenly David bolted out of his seat,

"Your not going."

Everyone looked at David shocked by his outburst. Terry folded his arms,

"Excuse me! It's up to Mum not you! I am going" Terry snapped, David shook his head,

"NO your not. Just sit down and stop making a scene!"

"NO! Why are you so concerned about me all of a sudden?! You've been away for so many years, abandoning your kids and now your gonna abandon another! I'm going and that's that!" Terry shouted and he stormed off, followed by David. Margaret went to stop them but Pat grabbed her arm,

"Leave them Margaret they will sort It out."

"Leave me alone!" Terry yelled as David tried to stop him, "Your always picking on me!"

"I ain't picking on you! I'm looking out for you!" David yelled back trying to keep up with Terry who was going at a fast pace.

"I'm going to California with Margaret and there is nothing you can do about it!"

David planted as he caught up with Terry grabbing him by the arm,

"You are not going to California with Margaret and that's that." He said and Terry glared at him,

"Why? Give me one Good reason why." He said in a low voice. David didn't answer him.

"For God's sake what the hell is wrong with you?! Why are you being like this?! Terry yelled marching on.

"Because...BECAUSE I'M YOUR DAD!" David blurted out and Terry stopped dead and faced him.

The secret father and son stared at each other for a few moments, not believing what had just happened. Then, realising what he had done, David started walking back to the house. Terry followed,

"David wait! Are you really my Dad?" He called and David quickened the pace,

"Forget I ever said anything. It doesn't matter." David said, feeling his face turned red with humiliation. As he got through the door, he went into the kitchen and grabbed the vodka. Terry shut the kitchen door behind them.

"David, tell the truth! Tell me that what you said wasn't true!" Terry snapped and David shook his head, tears running,

"NO I'm not lying. I'm your Dad. I was thirteen when you were born and Mum and Brian raised you as their own." David said with tears in his eyes as he downed Vodka neatly. Terry felt sick and threw up in the sink. Then when he had finished, he looked at David.

"Your my dad? Why didn't you take responsibility? Why did you give me away?" He asked, tears pouring as he stared at the man whom he had seen as his brother up until now.

"It wasn't my decision. You were abandoned on the doorstep. Mum thought Brian had been playing away and she attacked him, then she thought it was Charlie's but then I came clean. I somehow knew that you was mine, you see. Then mum and Brian had a chat an they agreed to raise him as their own. No one would ever know. Then when I was sixteen, I moved away. You were always on my mind. Not a day didn't go by when I didn't think about you and wondered what you are doing." David cried and Terry sat with him and put his arm round him.

"Were you planning to tell me all this today?" Terry asked, still slightly angry at David for ruining his birthday. David shook his head,

"I was planning to tell you but not today. Mum begged me not to say anything. But when you said you was going away I didn't want to lose you again." David said and Terry looked at him. Everything had changed and he hated it.

"You wouldn't have lost me. I'm only going for three months then I'm coming back. I think I will need to go now won't I?" Terry remarked as he sipped his vodka, "I honestly thought that Brian didn't want me, I thought I had a Dad that didn't love me. He sent me to live with Uncle John when I was eleven and I never heard from him again and yet when I was little he fussed over me. Charlie and Simon didn't get that attention and yet Simon was his own only no one knew at the time because mum played Brian over that. I felt unloved David. Um wanted." He put his head in his hands and David rubbed his back as he cried,

"I loved you and I never stopped. You was my boy and nothing will change that, not now not ever." David said softly. Terry looked at David and then he whispered,

"What about my mum?"

David looked at Terry,

"What about her?" He asked, clearly dreading this question. Terry sales again,

"Is it Carol? Is she my mum?" Terry asked. David shook his head,

"NO. I wish she was but she isn't." David stood up and poured another Vodka. Terry,too got up and headed to the stairs,

"I best get packed. Me and Margaret are leaving this weekend." But just as Terry reached the stairs, David ran towards him.

"Your not going with that woman."

Terry looked at David and sighed. He couldn't understand David's hatred of Margaret.

"What you got against Margaret, David? She's been good to me." Terry said Irritablely and David didn't say a word.

"David?"

David felt the tears coming again as he spoke,

"I never meant for it to happen. I thought she was nice, she said no one would ever know. I didn't understand it all now. Only that it was wrong. Mum kept asking "who abandoned Terry?" and I told her that it was some random girl at school. I couldn't tell her the truth."

Terry looked at David and rubbed his arm,

"Why?" He asked and taking a deep breath David said quietly,

"Because I knew it was her sister. It was Margaret. She's your mother!" David cried and Terry looked horrified.


	5. Chapter 5 David's shocking secret

Terrys eyes widened in shock at what he had just heard. Margaret. Margaret. The woman he had grown so attached too, the woman whom he loved like a second mum, the woman whom he didn't understand why was so hated by David, was his biological mother! His own mother's sister! He couldn't take it in.

"NO. She can't be. She's... She's your auntie! She wouldn't do that!" Terry said flabbergasted at this piece of information. He walked back into the kitchen sitting down, he reached for a bottle of vodka and poured some into a glass. David sat with him, tears streaming.

"I'm not lying Terry. Margaret is your mum. But honestly, it's not what you think..."

"Not what I think?! You had sex with your own auntie! That's incest and its disgusting! Shame on you!" Terry yelled. David burst into tears and shouted back,

"I NEVER WANTED TO SLEEP WITH HER! SHE BLACKMAILED ME INTO IT! SHE JUST AS WELL MADE ME!"

Terry looked at David, his heart sinking. Was this the reason why David was so afraid of commitment? Why his marriage had broken down? Did Margaret really make him feel used and dirty that he couldn't imagine himself loving anyone else?

"Margaret always visited. She and Mum always went out boozing and pulling men. Margaret was alright I suppose, she wasn't a bad looking woman but it was obvious that Mum was prettier. I used to talk to Margaret regularly about how I felt, she was like a confident I suppose. I used to go and see her when Mum and Brian were fighting. She made things better. Me and Charlie liked her, Simon didn't though."

David took a deep breath as he filled his glass. Terry didn't say a word.

"Then one day, I did something wrong. I was twelve, nearly thirteen. I had gone out and didn't come home at the time I was supposed too and Margaret was watching us that night, she was told to report if I hadn't come back on time. Brian would've beaten me up. I was scared. I knew that I was in for it. Then Margaret said she wouldn't tell but I had to do something for her and then I realised what she wanted and like an idiot I did it and I hated it. I knew it was wrong.",

Terry felt sick then David began to cry as he spoke once more,

"I managed to forget about it, she left the next day. But then one night, we heard the front door go. Mum answered it and it was a box. And...you were in there. There was a note. It said "This is Terry, He's David's baby, look after him"

Terry dropped the glass on the floor. Not only had his mother/aunt had taken advantage of David but she had abandoned him on the doorstep. Terry was so stunned, he couldn't move.

"Oh my God. You read about women getting raped by men but never a man getting raped by a woman. It certainly sounds like she did anyway even though, technically, it isn't possible!"

"What's going on?!"

Pat had just come in and heard the shouting. David looked at her, tears streaming and Terry turned towards Pat,

"Tell her David. Tell her who my mum is."

David shook his head,

"Please Terry," David pleaded, "I can't."

"She has a right to know, just tell her!" Terry demanded and Pat folded her arms,

"Tell me what? David what is going on?" She asked, getting irritated. Terry shook his head and said sharply,

"Dear old Margaret is my mum! She blackmailed David into sex so that he wouldn't get a beating off Brian when he misbehaved! She was the one who abandoned me on the doorstep!"

Pats eyes widened and she looked at David,

"Is this true? David tell me it's not true. DAVID TELL ME IT ISN'T TRUE!" Pat shouted as tears streamed,

"I'm sorry Mum, she made me do it, I'm so so Sorry!" David cried as h pit his face in his hands. Pat was so shocked she had to leave the room.

Her sister. Her own sister had done something so terrible to David that it was unforgivable. She knew David could lie but deep down she knew he wouldn't lie about something like this. Grabbing her coat, she headed out the door.

The Vic was in uproar, the music was blazing and Charlie was chatting to Nigel in a corner and then he headed to the toilet where a woman was standing outside feeling tippy. Before Charlie knew it, he was dragged in by her and didn't come out for ages.

All of a sudden, Pat burst in, walking fast towards Margaret, she pulled her by the hair and started slapping her about before throwing her onto the floor, Phil pulled Pat off her.

"You disgusting bitch! You come near our family again and I'll kill you!" She shouted before walking out leaving Margaret a bloodied wreck on the floor.

Sure enough, the secret that Terry was David and Margaret's son was public knowledge. Charlie was burning with rage and wanted to kill Margaret for doing that to his little brother. Terry was in the living room and Pat was holding his hand,

"NO matter what happens darling. You'll always be my boy." She whispered sadly as she held him close but somehow Terry couldn't see anything being the same again.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Charlie saw that it was Margaret.

"Shall I get rid of her Mum?" Charlie asked, his fists clenched.

"NO son I'll talk to her, I need to hear the truth of her." She said with a tint of anger in her voice, Charlie opened the door before quickly retreating upstairs with Terry who was silently crying.

Margaret stood in the living room while Pat looked at her with utter disgust. Then Margaret spoke,

"I take it that you know." She said softly and Pat nodded,

"Is David ok? What about Terry?"

"THEIR NOT OK, THEY PROBABLY NEVER WILL BE OK AGAIN AFYER WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO THEM, HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO DAVID?! HE WAS ONLY 13 FOR GODS SAKE!" Pat yelled, the paintings on the wall shaking. Margaret swallowed,

"I hate myself Pat. I disgust myself. That's why I haven't got married or had children of my own because of what happened that night. I thought I could make peace and exorcise the ghosts of my past by coming back but they have come back to haunt me. I'll leave in the morning I promise and you'll never hear from me again." Margaret said as she began to shake with tears streaming. Pat shook her head,

"I really loved you. Believed you were like a second mum to the kids but I was totally wrong. I never want to see you again and you will leave now, tonight!" Pat ordered pointing at the front door and Margaret nodded and walked out while Pat poured herself a large whiskey and began to sob.

As Margaret was about to get into her car, she spotted David coming towards her, he was drunk. Very drunk and he looked worse for wear.

"You happy now?!" Margaret spat as David smirked at her.

"Couldn't be happier sweetheart. Your finally gonna leave our lives forever." He said nastily and Margaret looked down,

"You hate me so much don't you?" She asked and David nodded,

"I also think your a disgusting old tramp!" He said in a low menacing whisper.

"You must have loved me once, whenever you was around me you always had your shirt half open and then there was that famous charm of yours." Margaret said but David cut her off furiously,

"Love, that was my school uniform there were buttons missing because we had hardly any money for new uniform and I always used charm since I was a little boy. Was I up for it then?! Your not pinning the blame on me anymore and make me feel dirty. I'll say this, you gave me a beautiful boy. Eighteen he is now. Have you not guessed? Yes, Terry is our boy and you abandoned him on the doorstep all those years and he knows the truth and he despises you just like I do!" David shouted and Margaret looked almost outraged.

"Don't worry you won't see me again after today, you little rat!" She thundered as she drove off. David sobbed again and headed back home.

Only to hear Pat frantically calling the police and Charlie holding her.

"What's going on?!" David shouted as he rushed in,

"It's Terry, he's gone missing! He's not in his room!" Charlie said in a panicked tone.

Things had gone from bad to worst.


	6. Chapter 6 Terry's ordeal

Three weeks had gone by since Terry had gone missing and David was extremely worried. He couldn't face opening the carlot and as a result profits began to suffer. Charlie had tried helping but David had rejected his help. Charlie had tried running his own club but the presence of Tommy Atkins was plaguing him and no one knew why.

Carol was working in the launderette when Pat came in. Carol walked over to her, her baby bump visible,  
"Hows everything Pat? I heard what happened." She asked softly, Pat shrugged,  
"I dunno. David took it really bad. W eve tried everywhere but no one knows where he is, its like he vanished off the face of the earth." The fear in pats voice was evident and Carol made her a cup of tea. She felt sorry for her despite all that had happened between them.  
"The police are doing all they can." She managed to say because she didnt know what else to say.

Two more weeks passed and still no sign of Terry. In reality, he was living in a bedsit in Rotterdam, where he had used to live. So much had happened and he felt that if he was out of the way everything would be ok. It wasn't all bad. He had made a few friends such as a boy called Johnny Mayer's who had been living in the bedsit after being kicked out by his stepdad. They stuck together through the tough times and recently there had been. A fortnight ago a man named Vincent had met them in the local cafe, he had then started paying them to dispose of several boxes which they knew contained illegal equipment and knock off items imported. Though the money was good, the two boys felt uncomfortable doing it but they knew better than to say no for they knew how nasty Vincent could be. Johnny had two black eyes and a split lip due to Vincent's anger.

They were sitting in the cafe when Johnny asked,  
"Your family been in touch?"  
Terry shook his head, he felt saddened when he thought about them, it was as if they had forgotten about him. He thought about staying with his cousin Kevin but he knew he had enough on his plate what with his wife abandoning him and him being left raising three kids, one of whom was battling a serious illness.

As the two boys chatted, they didn't notice Nigel Bates gawping at them through the glass window.

David was sitting in the carlot staring at the family photo that was taken before Terry disappeared. It was all Margaret's fault. They were happy till she came along, as if she hadn't ruined his life enough. Taking advantage of him, blackmailing him and leaving him with a son he could not raise. It was unforgivable and the fact that he had been underage at the time diagusted him.

Just then Nigel burst in, panting and clutching his chest as he got his breath back.

"Whats up Nigel?!" David said as Nigel caught his breath.

"Its Terry Ive seen him in Rotterdam. Hes with this boy. Ill take you to him!"

David grabbed his keys and Charlie, who saw the commotion rushed over.

"Have you found Terry?" He asked and David managed a nod before the three men got into the car and drove.

Terry was carrying the box of stolen goods when he stopped and thought. He couldn't do this anymore. Hed get in trouble and there was no way Vincent would stick up for him. Vincent was getting impatient,

"Come on lets be having you. Get the stuff in the car now!" He bellowed and Johnny started the engine. Suddenly Terry dropped the box,

"I aint doing it! Its wrong what your doing! Youll get us all in the nick!" Terry protested. Vincent slammed the car door shut. He grabbed the scruff of Terrys neck.

"Gou better do what I tell you! Otherwise youll get even worse than what your friend did!" Vincent shputed as he dragged Terry towards the van.

OI! GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM!" David shouted. Vincent scoffed,

"Well whats this? Your little army of aged playboys?" He said sarcastically. David walked over,

"Leave him alone." He said menacingly. Vincent smirked,

"Oh yeah? Whose gonna make me?" Vincent asked and David punched him so hard, he sent him flying over the bonnet of the van.

"Terry get in the car." David said and Terry hesitated.

"Im not going without Johnny." He insisted pointing at Johnny. Johnny went slightly red and David sighed.

"In you get." He said and Johnny and Terry got in leaving Vincent nursing his bloodied nose.

Upon their return to Walford, David saw Carol in the market and wanted to talk to her but knowing how much Terry needed him, he decided not to go to her.

"Terry!" Pat exclaimed as she embraced Terry with tears in her eyes. Charlie grinned in the background with David who smiled, happy to have his boy home.

Later that night, As Terry got into bed, he saw Johnny sleeping on the floor and he pitied him, knowing what a terrible life he had. He counted his blessings at how fortunate he was.

Little did he know his problems were just beginning.


	7. Chapter 7 Carol's desperate attempt

1995 arrived and Terry had been back in Walford for a few months and everyone agreed he was a changed person, he was more sullen and spent alot of time locked away in his room with only Johnny to keep him company. David and Pat were very worried and Charlie had tried many times to lure him out of the bedroom.

"Come on Terry. Ricky and Bianca want to take you out."

"Im not interested."

"Terry why dont you come and help out in the car lot?"

"Dont want too."

"Terry, lets go for a drink in the Queen Vic."

"Dont wanna go."

In the end, Pat became fed up and marched upstairs, dragging Terry down despite his protests and physically seating him at the table,

"Terry you are not gonna keep worrying us sick and driving us mad!" she shouted before crying into Charlie's chest. Terry sat there, arms folded and staring straight ahead, his lips pursued and his eyes narrowed. David was powerless to help him. It was also awkward fr him because Carol, who now was too far gone for an abortion, was often sitting in the laundrette or hanging around one way or another,

One afternoon, She walked past David and Terry and David stopped her while Terry walked in much to David's relief. He was getting sick of his behavior,

"Hello David, Im going to a midwife appointment i was wondering if you wanna come." 

"Why would i wanna come?"

Carol was stunned by Davids rudeness, she understood that he was worried about Terry but there was no need for his harsh reaction.

"Oh I was just wondering."

"Look why dont you ask Alan? He is the one going to raise the baby after all. I have better things to do than worry about you and your baby. Yeah, your baby!" He shouted and he walked away leaving Carol in floods of tears, Debbie ran over and gave her a hug.

Charlie was sitting in the car lot reading the paperwork when the phone started ringing, he sighed heavily and picked it up,

"Hello?"

"Terry, its me."

"How did you get this number?"

"I spoke to your mum, dont worry i didn't tell her who I was."

"What do you want?"

"Come on we need to talk. We cant go on like this."

"Just leave me alone, there is nothing to talk about."

Charlie put the phone down, his stomach in knots and his heart racing. He knew it would come out sooner or later but for now he wanted the secret to remain buried.

Carol sat alone in her house, all the kids had gone out with Alan. She had gone to the doctor earlier that day and he told her that she couldn't have an abortion. Davids words had hit her like a dagger through the heart and the news that she was having a boy brought less comfort. She knew that she wouldn't cope with the baby so she decided on what to do. Grabbing the bottle of Blossom's whiskey under the sink she made her way upstairs and began to run the bath...

Debbie and Nigel decided to call in on Carol on their way home, Claire was round Martins and they had spent the day together. Debbie had been worried ever since she had seen Carol distressed in the square. She knocked on the door but there was no answer. She tried again.

"Look shes not in lets go." said Nigel but Debbie then stopped him. She could hear running water coming from inside.

"Stand back Nigel!" She cried as she ran towards the door three times allowing it to come of the hinges. Nigel followed Debbie as she dashed upstairs and opened the bathroom door; Carol was lying semi unconscious on the floor, water was pouring out of the bath and there was an empty bottle of whiskey nearby. Nigel turned off the bath and called an ambulance, Debbie tried bringing Carol round.

When the ambulance men arrived, Nigel let them into where Carol was lying, on the sofa. Slowly she was coming round.

"How long has she been like this?"

"Weve only just found her."

"And apart from what you reported, are there any other symptoms?"

"Its just what i said on the phone, she downed a whole bottle of whiskey." 

"And nothing else?"

"Well thats enough isnt it? I mean shes pregnant."

"How far gone is she?"

"Shes past twenty four weeks."

"Ok well take her to A and E and get her checked over."

As the ambulance loaded Carol inside, Bianca and Robbie ran over and asked what was happening before getting in with her, David watched from the house and ran over,

"Nigel whats happening?"

"Just leave it David. You upset her enough."

The ambulance drove away and Pat emerged, terrified for her unborn grandchild's safety.

Later that night, Charlie, Terry, David and Pat sat in the kitchen discussing the situation, Ricky had gone to the hospital with Bianca and they were awaiting news. Suddenly Ricky ran in, chest heaving,

"I've spoken with the doctor and Carol and the baby are ok."

"Oh thank god!" Pat cried out as she followed Ricky into the living room. Charlie followed leaving David and Terry alone. For a while they didn't speak then Terry mumbled,

"This is your fault."

"My fault?"

"Yeah your fault! She tried to induce a miscarriage because of what you said to her! I heard you! How can you say that the baby is nothing to do with you! Its everything to do with you! Only your to blind to see that!"

David sighed heavily as he grabbed a beer, Terry shook his head and stormed out to see Johnny. David stood up and decided to see Carol as he followed.

At the hospital, David spoke to the receptionist and told her who he was and she led him to the ward where Carol was. She was lying there, pretending to be asleep but David knew that she wasnt.

"Carol?"

"What do you want?"

"Ive come to see you."

Carol turned to look at him, she rolled her eyes as she slowly sat up,

"Im surprised you didnt flirt with that receptionist."

"Well shes abit long in the tooth for my liking."

Carol looked at David with tears filling her eyes, she didnt know what to say for a moment. The old love she had for him was still there but she also hated the sight of him yet she was carrying his child again.

"Carol im really sorry what I said. I was a mess. What with Terry and his attitude."

"Yeah well thankfully our baby is fine."

He reached over and held her hand, Carol remained stiff as she began to cry. David felt his own heart breaking,

"Im so sorry Carol for the way Ive treated you. I was just hiding how I felt." 

Carol wiped her eyes as David felt his own eyes water,

"How you felt?"

"I love you Carol."

Carol sobbed harder, shaking her head. She grabbed a tissue,

"I dont believe you David. I want too but I dont. Your all talk and no action. Just go away David, I hate you."

She turned away and cried into her pillow. David was reluctant to leave but knew she needed to be alone. He stood up and walked up the corridor, his heart broken.


End file.
